


Happy birthday, Zayn!

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Liam, M/M, Top Zayn, Zayn's Birthday
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il moro aveva davvero a cuore il castano. E in quella stretta c’era così tanto amore da riuscire a spaventare chiunque; Zayn in quel suo corpo smilzo aveva tanto di quell’amore per Liam che risultava impossibile descriverlo a parole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Zayn!

Anche l’ultimo invitato aveva appena lasciato l’attico affittato da Zayn per la sua festa di compleanno, non senza aver salutato sia lui che Liam. Rimasti soli, i due si guardarono intorno e poi si scambiarono un’occhiata più che eloquente: avevano fatto festa per tutto il pomeriggio e per tutta la sera ed ora non rimaneva altro se non sistemare la confusione venutasi a creare con i festeggiamenti.

Dopo aver recuperato due sacchi neri dell’immondizia, Zayn ne passò uno a Liam. « Mi dai una mano a sistemare, non è vero? » gli domandò, nonostante conoscesse già la risposta.

Il piccolo annuì. Poi si chinò a terra per raccogliere il bicchiere di plastica rossa vicino al suo piede destro. Aveva bevuto ed ebbe un lieve capogiro. Il moro, accortosi immediatamente di quello che stava succedendo, corse in suo aiuto e lo fece accomodare sulla sedia più vicina.

« Sei ubriaco, stai qui » si premurò, « Ci penso io a riordinare ».

« Non sono ubriaco, Zayn ».

« Sì che lo sei, Liam » continuò a sostenere, buttando nel sacco nero tutte le bottiglie – di alcool e non – vuote che c’erano sul tavolo, una dopo l’altra.

« Ho bevuto, quello sì » Liam si passò una mano sul volto, poi si massaggiò le tempie con movimenti circolari delle dita, « Ma non sono ubriaco. Non ancora ».

Zayn abbandonò il sacco dell’immondizia accanto alla gamba del tavolo e si diresse, quasi strisciando i piedi sul pavimento, verso il castano. « Grazie per il tweet d’auguri, comunque. Anche se… »

« Se…? »

« … Anche se non si fanno gli auguri di compleanno un giorno prima, Payne. Porta sfortuna. Non te l’hanno mai detto? »

Liam guardò Zayn, l’espressione più falsamente stupita della storia dipinta in volto. « Ops… »

Anche Zayn guardò Liam, ben consapevole del fatto che stesse mentendo. I contorni della sua figura erano un po’ fuori fuoco, ma per il resto riusciva ancora a distinguere i suoi lineamenti – che poi li conoscesse a memoria erano dettagli. Gli toccò l’avambraccio con i polpastrelli e risalì piano, sfiorando la sua pelle, fino al collo, poggiandogli il palmo caldo nel punto esatto in cui diventava spalla. Osservò con attenzione le sue labbra dischiuse, prendendo a mordicchiarsi l’interno della guancia senza nemmeno rendersene conto per riflesso involontario.

« Vado fuori a fumare. Tu vieni? » chiese il piccolo. Si alzò in piedi e tastò le tasche dei jeans, alla ricerca del suo pacchetto di sigarette.

Il moro annuì. « Finisco di sistemare qui e ti raggiungo. Tu vai, intanto » e lo guardò sfilare via dalla stanza con la tipica grazia da persona ubriaca.

Una decina di minuti più tardi, Zayn raggiunse Liam sul balcone dell’attico, una sigaretta incastrata sopra l’orecchio e le dita affusolate che giocherellavano con l’accendino. Quest’ultimo cadde poi a terra quando il moro notò la posizione del castano.

« Cosa cazzo stai facendo oltre la ringhiera?! » sbraitò.

Il piccolo si strinse nelle spalle. « Sto fumando, non si vede? »

Il maggiore si avvicinò alla ringhiera dell’attico e osservò Liam seduto sul cemento, le lunghe gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto. Rabbrividì guardandolo, pensando che lui non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di farlo perché le sue vertigini avrebbero sempre avuto la meglio su di lui. Sentiva le gambe strane a guardarlo, quasi molli... le ginocchia soprattutto.

« Non potevi rimanere semplicemente dietro la ringhiera, come tutte le persone normali? »

« Avrei potuto ma – Liam spense il mozzicone di sigaretta poco distante dalla sua coscia, poi lo gettò nel vuoto davanti a sé – se fossi rimasto dove sei tu, non avrei mai potuto fare questo » e si alzò in piedi, facendo sbiancare Zayn.

« Liam, ti prego... Non fare il deficiente ».

Il piccolo aprì le braccia e alzò la testa verso il cielo, chiudendo gli occhi. L’aria fredda della sera gli accarezzava la pelle, sollevando un lembo della camicia dalla fantasia tartan che indossava.

« Liam, per favore… »

« Dovresti vedere la tua faccia, sai Zayn? Non hai proprio una bella cera… »

« Magari, se tu torni dietro la ringhiera, la mia cera torna normale. Che dici? » borbottò il maggiore.

« Ma io sto bene qua, sul serio ».

« Immagina quanto starai bene spiaccicato sul cemento, dopo un volo in caduta libera di ben quindici piani. Immaginalo ».

Liam ridacchiò a quell’ultima frase, riflettendo su quanto Zayn lo avesse a cuore: lo stava praticamente implorando, fatta eccezione per l’ultima cosa che gli aveva detto, di tornare al sicuro dietro la ringhiera. Era bello sapere di avere qualcuno al mondo così preoccupato per la tua persona e questo qualcuno, per Liam, era Zayn.

« D’accordo, _fifone_ » mormorò « Torno dietro la ringhiera, _al sicuro_ ».

Non appena Liam fu di nuovo dietro la ringhiera, Zayn lo abbracciò di slancio, lasciandolo basito per un istante. Il moro aveva davvero a cuore il castano. E in quella stretta c’era così tanto amore da riuscire a spaventare chiunque; Zayn in quel suo corpo smilzo aveva tanto di quell’amore per Liam che risultava impossibile descriverlo a parole. Gli accarezzò il mento con una mano e lo baciò dolcemente sulla bocca, prima che il minore cercasse di nuovo le sue labbra con più desiderio.

Zayn lo respinse, poggiandogli una mano sul petto, « Meglio se entriamo, non trovi? Qua fuori si gela » disse.

« Ma tu non hai nemmeno fumato » constatò Liam, prendendogli la sigaretta da dietro l’orecchio e mettendogliela sotto il naso.

« Posso sempre farlo dopo » il maggiore incastrò le dita tra gli spazi di quelle del piccolo « _E poi sono certo che abbiamo di meglio da fare, al momento…_ »

Senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta, il grande lo trascinò dentro l’attico, fino al tavolo che aveva liberato dalle bottiglie poco prima di uscire. Lasciò che il castano ci si appoggiasse contro, poi si mise davanti a lui ed iniziò a giocherellare con il colletto della sua camicia.

« Grazie per essere venuto alla festa… Ed anche per essere rimasto dopo che tutti se ne sono andati » disse, disegnando con l’indice i contorni del primo bottone, accuratamente infilato nella rispettiva asola.

« Essere venuto mi pare il minimo e – Liam rabbrividì quando il dito di Zayn si spostò dal bottone alla pelle del suo collo – restare mi è sembrato più che opportuno. Soprattutto dopo questi ultimi giorni che abbiamo passato lontani l’uno dall’altro ».

Il moro si rabbuiò: sapeva che il piccolo odiava averlo lontano da sé, nello stesso modo in cui lo odiava lui. « L’importante è che siamo insieme adesso, giusto? Sei qui, con me, tra poco sarà il mio compleanno e… »

« … Ed io ti amo più di quello scorso » sussurrò Liam, completando a modo suo la frase.

Non sapendo esattamente come rispondere, Zayn gli spostò dalla fronte una sottile ciocca di capelli castani, riportandola insieme a tutte le altre sulla cima alla testa. Gli risultava sempre difficile esprimere a parole i suoi sentimenti. In cuor suo, sapeva di amare il piccolo, ma affermarlo ad alta voce gli richiedeva sempre una massiccia dose d’impegno.

« Posso baciarti? » tentò Liam.

Ridacchiò, il moro. Fino a quel momento, non aveva fatto caso al modo strascicato in cui le parole lasciavano la sua bocca. E nemmeno che il suo fiato sapesse di alcool – la stessa cosa che probabilmente poteva dirsi anche per il suo.

Il castano lo stava fissando, in attesa di una risposta. Quest’ultima non tardò ad arrivare, perché il moro gli si avvicinò ulteriormente, schiacciandolo di poco contro il tavolo, per accarezzargli una guancia ispida di barba ed unire le loro labbra subito dopo, in un bacio tranquillo e senza alcun tipo di pretese.

Ma entrambi sapevano bene che tutto quello sarebbe durato ben poco: bastò infatti che le mani di Liam si chiudessero possessive intorno ai fianchi di Zayn perché cambiassero tutte le carte in tavola e perché tutto diventasse decisamente più aggressivo.

Mordicchiando la pelle del collo, il moro iniziò a slacciare uno dopo l’altro i bottoni della camicia dalla fantasia tartan del più piccolo. Macchie umide e rossastre erano l’unico segno tangibile del passaggio della bocca del maggiore.

Con le dita tra i capelli neri, Liam tirò all’indietro la testa di Zayn, per staccarlo dal suo corpo. Invertì velocemente le posizioni, bloccandolo contro il tavolo. Gli baciò la fronte, la radice e la punta del naso, la bocca ed il mento mentre gli slacciava la cintura e la sfilava piano dai passanti. La lasciò cadere per terra e la fibbia tintinnò un paio di volte contro le piastrelle del pavimento.

Entrambi sentivano le mani dell’altro ovunque ed era sempre così, ogni volta che si spogliavano a vicenda.

Il castano slacciò gli skinny jeans neri del grande, quelli con i tagli orizzontali all’altezza delle ginocchia, ed abbassò la zip, facendo attenzione che non s’incastrasse da nessuna parte. Li fece scivolare verso il basso, lungo le gambe magre di Zayn, fino alle caviglie. S’inginocchiò sul pavimento, sciolse i lacci delle scarpe e gliele sfilò dai piedi. Poi lo liberò dai jeans. Zayn mosse un passo in avanti per uscire dall’indumento e lo calciò all’indietro, facendolo finire sotto il tavolo.

Seduto sui talloni, Liam lo guardò dal basso verso l’alto, percorrendo ogni centimetro visibile del suo corpo con gli occhi, arrivando fino al viso e soffermandosi per qualche istante in più rispetto al resto sull’ormai evidente rigonfiamento presente nei boxer – lo stesso tipo di rigonfiamento che c’era anche nei suoi, poi. E fu proprio lì che le sue mani andarono, a massaggiare l’erezione. Poi si fece più vicino e scambiò le mani con la bocca. Con le labbra dischiuse ne percorse tutta la lunghezza, sempre più turgida ogni minuto che passava ed ancora intrappolata dal tessuto, respirando pesantemente dal naso. Infilò i pollici oltre l’elastico all’altezza delle ossa del bacino e spogliò Zayn anche di quelli, senza mai distogliere il proprio sguardo da quello del più grande. Sentiva caldo, quindi si sfilò dalle spalle la camicia, facendo frusciare il tessuto in maniera leggerissima e quasi inudibile.

Sollevò il sedere dai talloni, gli occhi ancora puntati in quelli dell’altro. Si leccò il labbro inferiore, un sopracciglio leggermente più inarcato dell’altro verso l’alto, e portò l’attenzione dritta davanti a sé. Poteva fare solo una cosa, in quella posizione.

Zayn strinse forte un angolo della bocca tra i denti, mentre Liam inclinava la testa e gli mordeva una coscia, subito prima che prendesse il suo membro tra le labbra. Lo inglobò piano, fino a farlo arrivare alla gola, ed allo stesso modo lo fece uscire. Con la punta della lingua ne seguì tutta la lunghezza, partendo dalla base, prima di prenderlo nuovamente in bocca e cominciare a succhiarlo. Dopo un po’, il moro iniziò a muovere il bacino contro il suo viso per aumentare la sensazione di piacere che stava provando, ma Liam fermò quel tentativo sul nascere, bloccandolo contro il tavolo grazie alle mani puntate sui suoi fianchi.

Aprì per un attimo gli occhi, Zayn, ed anche se quelli erano appannati a causa di quello che Liam stava facendo al suo corpo più in basso, riuscì a distinguere senza problemi lo skyline dell’attico, il quale gli proponeva una Londra notturna, illuminata e bellissima come sempre. Ma, per quanto quella vista risultasse stupenda e meravigliosa ai suoi occhi, non avrebbe mai potuto competere con Liam, la sua bocca, le sue labbra e la sua lingua. Chiuse le dita sudate intorno al bordo del mobile contro cui era appoggiato e riabbassò le palbepre, lasciandosi trasportare come i detriti dalla corrente.

Liam si staccò da lui solo quando gli risultò difficile tenerlo fermo al tavolo – segno che ormai l’orgasmo era sempre più vicino – e si rimise in piedi. Subito Zayn lo baciò, allacciandogli le braccia al collo. Le lingue si scontravano, l’attimo prima aggressive e pacifiche quello dopo.

Nel bacio, il moro invertì nuovamente le loro posizioni. Ancora una volta, era il castano ad essere contro il tavolo. Quando interruppero il bacio, entrambi senza respiro, Zayn gli slacciò velocemente i jeans e poi lo fece girare di spalle. Gli premette un palmo contro la schiena e lo spinse verso il basso, per farlo piegare in avanti, fermandosi solo nel momento in cui il suo torso venne completamente a contatto con il legno del tavolo. In un solo colpo gli abbassò jeans e boxer, fin oltre la metà dei polpacci, senza prendersi la briga di spogliarlo del tutto. Aveva troppa voglia di entrare dentro di lui e di sentirselo intorno. Si permise solo di liberarsi del maglione grigio con gli inserti di pelle nera all’altezza delle spalle prima di proseguire.

Con un ginocchio, gli divaricò le gambe quel tanto che bastava. Le suole di gomma delle Timberland di Liam fischiarono appena, scivolando sul pavimento. Zayn si portò tre dita alla bocca, tenendole lì dentro per qualche istante, e le tirò fuori solo una volta che furono completamente bagnate di saliva. Le abbassò piano, insinuandole tra le natiche di Liam. Gli sfiorò l’apertura con il pollice, facendolo ansimare. La schiena del castano s’incurvò impercettibilmente verso l’alto. Poi Zayn lo penetrò con le dita – dapprima solo due e poi tre – muovendole con non troppa calma. Lo sentì spingersi contro la sua mano. Si chinò, tracciandogli una linea umida di saliva con la lingua alla base della schiena ed una lungo la spina dorsale, fino dove riuscì ad arrivare.

Sfilò con cautela le dita, quasi avesse paura di procurargli male fisico, e le sostituì con il suo membro, anche se aspettò ancora qualche istante prima di entrare dentro di lui. Glielo sfregò un paio di volte nell’incavo delle natiche, lentamente, poi entrò con un unico colpo di bacino, cogliendolo alla sprovvista. Il castano si lasciò scappare quello che doveva essere un verso strozzato di piacere misto a dolore ed anche di sorpresa per l’irruenza a cui era stato sottoposto. Zayn cominciò a muoversi dentro Liam, creandosi sempre più spazio tra la carne stretta ad ogni spinta. Lo tenne fermo al tavolo con una mano appoggiata sul suo fianco, dove il pollice corrispondeva esattamente ad una delle due fossette di Venere subito sopra il sedere, e l’altra posizionata alla perfezione tra le due scapole.

Mano a mano, sotto gli affondi del grande, le ginocchia di Liam cominciarono a cedere, sia per la stanchezza che per l’orgasmo sempre più imminente, il quale minacciava di travolgere entrambi in maniera catastrofica. Il moro abbassò il busto verso di lui, gli circondò la vita con le braccia e gli regalò così le disconnesse e aritmiche spinte finali, le labbra incollate alla sua schiena sudata. Liam venne, senza neanche il bisogno di toccarsi o di farsi toccare da Zayn, poi venne anche quest’ultimo.

Il maggiore si accasciò sul minore e gli diede un bacio subito sotto l’attaccatura dei corti capelli castani. I muscoli di entrambi ancora tremavano appena ed una lieve nota di indolenzitura stava iniziando a prendere piede su di loro.

Il cellulare di Zayn trillò. Liam buttò una veloce occhiata al suo orologio da polso, scoprendo che la mezzanotte fosse passata da appena qualche minuto. Era quindi il 12 gennaio, il compleanno del moro, e probabilmente il cellulare aveva trillato perché qualcuno gli aveva appena inviato i suoi auguri.

Portò una mano sulla sua, distrattamente appoggiata sul tavolo e gliela strinse. « Buon compleanno, Zayn ».


End file.
